


Step Right Up

by templefugate



Series: Sam Wilson Appreciation Fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Carnival, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is just dying to win a prize when he and Bucky visit the carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Right Up

Now was not a good time to lack immunity to Sam Wilson's puppy eyes. There was a cure for polio, but no shot in the world that could have protected Bucky from the way Sam's eyes widened and lips pulled forward into a silent plea.

"No way," Bucky said. He'd been rehashing the phrase in one way or another for the past half hour. He was starting to run out of ways to say no in English, Russian, German, and Mandarin Chinese, and the sparse Italian that he'd learned as a kid wasn't coming to mind at the moment.

"I don't even get why you're so adamant about this," Sam said. "It's not like I'm asking you to pay for this."

"These games are all a load of crap, specially designed so that you never win." He should certainly have know. Eighty years was a long time to hold a grudge, but the fire he held against that carnie who ripped twenty cents from him decades before would never extinguish. "Besides, there's a lot of other stuff that we could be doing here instead."

"You talk as if the rides here aren't rusty death traps," Sam responded. "I'd say that the people who run it are supervillains in disguise."

"Okay," Bucky replied, giving Sam a small smirk, "you might just be right about that."

The two walked on. Children darted around them, laughing and screaming among one another. The air was thick with the scent of caramel corn and fake nacos, the smells making Bucky's mouth water and stomach rumble even after his big lunch earlier.

Just as the tip of the ferris wheel appeared in the horizon, Sam froze mid-step.

"What's wrong?" Bucky's fists clenched and he quickly turned his head, eying the families and fair goers around him.

Sam merely pointed ahead, a small grin spreading slowly across his face.

Bucky slowly relaxed, releasing his fists and focusing ahead. "You have got to be kidding me."

He was never going to let up, was he? Sam looked itching to race to the booth ahead. Due to inflation, he'd more likely be blowing twenty bucks.

"The sign says everyone gets a prize." Sam looked as giddy as the sugar high kids rushing past him.

"I didn't know that you had an appreciation for cheaply made stuffed animals."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I just want something other than pictures to remember this evening by."

Bucky sighed. "If you say so." There were many hills worth dying on, but Sam had already sat his flag upon it long before Bucky knew to take up arms.

At least he'd only have to play once to win. Sam would go in, grab a teddy bear, and this whole fiasco would be solved. If all of life worked that way then Bucky supposed his entire course of life would have gone a hell of a lot differently.

The booth was small, manned by a thin brunette who looked no older than seventeen, and contained a miniature pool filled with plastic ducks.

"You fellas looking to play?" The woman smiled, gesturing towards the various prizes hung above her head. "Everyone who plays wins something."

"We'd love to," Sam said.

"How much?" Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"Four dollars," the lady chirped.

Sam's wallet was out in an instant, a crisp five held out to the light. "Keep the change."

"Thank you, sir. Do feel free to take any duck you like."

The ducks moved below him, swirling in the water. Sam looked over them carefully, even reaching towards one a few times before pulling his hands away at the last moment. Bucky was halfway ready to reach in and grab one for him when Sam finally found one worth nabbing. Triumphantly, he held the purple plastic fowl above him.

The woman behind the countet took the duck from him and turned it over. "Says here you won a medium. Congratulations!" She gestured towards a row of plush toys. "Which one suits your fancy, sir?"

Sam paused, looking them over. "That bear in the middle will work just fine for me, ma'am. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," she responded. She handed him the toy. "You two fellas have a nice night."

"We'll be sure to."

As the two walked away, Bucky gave the toy a look over. "What is that thing supposed to be wearing?"

The bear had a black domino mask on its head and was wearing some sort of blue and red uniform. Was it supposed to be some kind of superhero or soldier? Or was it a character from some new kiddie cartoon that he had never heard of (like those plush yellow, one-eyed creatures that lots of kids were racing around with)? 

"Who knows?" Sam replied. "I like it just the way it is." He paused and sniffed the air. "Hey, they have deep fried Oreos up ahead. Want some?"

"Is this like one of those cultural experiences you make Steve take with you?"

"I guess you could say so." Sam handed the bear to him. "Come on, it should be just up ahead."

Super smell? Sometimes Bucky had to question if Sam was hiding more from him than just the ability to talk to birds and metal wings.

"Why do I have to carry this thing?"

"Because I'll be the one holding the food." Sam looked down to the bear in Bucky's arms. Reaching forward, he gave its head a small pat. "You know, I still haven't given this little guy a name yet. What sounds good to you?"

"Uh, Fluffy?" Now his stomach was really starting to rumble. Those deep fried Oreos better not have been as repulsive as they sounded.

Sam shook his head. "Too unoriginal - what we need is something a little more inspired." He looked the toy over, then met Bucky straight in the eye. "How about Bucky Bear?"

"Bucky Bear?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I think the name works." Sam gave the bear another pat on the head. "It just reminds me of you."

"Uh-huh."

"It does," Sam replied. "Not quite as cute as you though." Sam turned, moving forward. "Let's hope the line isn't too long."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and get there first," Bucky replied. He squeezed the toy tighter against his chest.


End file.
